The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Vitis hybrid named ‘Chenibec’ and will be hereafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Chenibec’. ‘Chenibec’ represents a new cultivar of grape grown for fruit and wine production.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Portneuf, Québec, Canada. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new cold hardy grape varieties with good winemaking characteristics.
‘Chenibec’ resulted from a cross made in 1990 between the Vitis hybrid cultivar Elmer Swenson ‘E.S. 2-3-17’ (not patented) as the female parent and the Vitis vinifera cultivar ‘Chenin blanc’ (not patented) as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Chenibec’, in 1998 as a single unique plant from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by hardwood stem cuttings in 2000 in Saint-Ubalde, Québec, Canada. Asexual propagation by hardwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.